


Destiny's Child

by Geminia (Geminia905)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-19
Updated: 2001-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fates intertwined, bound by Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Child

_"You know, there's a 2 year-old in the village called Iolaus. He's always stealing pastries."_ \-- Alcmene: Armageddon Now pt. 2

The marketplace was bustling with activity. Erythia was forced to turn sideways more than once in order to get through the crowd. She clutched her bag to her side with one hand while holding her protruding belly with the other.

'You'd think after three pregnancies I'd be used to this,' she thought as she finally managed to escape the largest section of the crowd. She leaned against one of the buildings and tried to catch her breath. That's when she saw him. 'The little scamp.'

Right across the way, one of the bakers had set up a kiosk and had begun laying out fresh pastries. Just below the counter, a familiar form was stretching up, his tiny fingers searching for a stray treat. Finally, he found one and quickly pulled it down and straight to his mouth.

"Iolaus, don't you know that stealing isn't nice?" she reprimanded lightly as she crossed the way. She bent down as best she could so she could look the toddler in the eye. She didn't have the heart to really scold him; the boy loved treats, but rarely got them at home. Standing up, she dug through her money purse and pulled out a dinar. Handing it down to the boy, she pointed up to the baker who was watching, a smile on her kind face. "You give that to her, okay?" The little boy grabbed the coin with one sticky hand and then gave it to the baker.

"Thank you, Iolaus." The woman laughed and then turned to Erythia, sliding the coin across the counter while the boy was distracted with his treat. "You keep that. I always set out an extra just for our little thief there. He's my best taste-tester."

Erythia put the coin back in her purse and looked down at the boy. The pastry was already gone and he was licking his chubby fingers clean.

"That was good, huh?" She chuckled and reached down for his other hand. "Let's get you home. The market is way too hectic for children today."

* * *

"Alcmene!"

"Erythia!" The blonde looked up from her roses and smiled as she saw her friend approaching. "What are you doing all the way out here? You really shouldn't be straying so far from home when your time is so close."

The older woman just waved off her friend's concern, as her eyes took in the smouldering rubble that used to be a barn.

"What in the name of Zeus happened?"

"It's a long story," Alcmene said, her expression grim, as she struggled to get to her feet. Her body was heavy with child and it took a couple tries, along with her friend's steadying hand, for her to finally stand. "Why don't we go have something to drink and I'll tell you about it?" She took her friend's arm and they headed for the house.

* * *

"Zeus?!" Erythia about choked on her lemonade. "Your child's father is Zeus . . . the Zeus?!"

"How many Zeuses do you know of?"

"This is so incredible . . . but it explains so much!"

"Y-you mean you believe me?!" Alcmene was flabbergasted. Even though Erythia was her friend and had stuck by her while most of the village shunned her, she had been sure that this would be a different matter.

"Of course I believe you! I knew you'd never betray Amphitryon and this explains how he could have died, yet you thought he fathered your child. Alcmene, this is so . . .!" She stopped as something occurred to her. "Alcmene, this strange goddess . . . y-you don't think she'll be back do you?"

"I don't think so," Alcmene assured her friend, grateful for her concern. "The man that saved me seemed certain I was safe."

"Any idea who he was or where he came from?"

"Not really. He just said he grew up around here." She wasn't quite prepared to explain the time traveling part of the story, so decided to change the subject. "So, you never told me. What brings you out this far? Not that I'm complaining, mind you." The two friends hadn't gotten to see much of each other since they entered their last month of pregnancy. Their farms lay on opposite sides of the town and Erythia had three children to care for.

"Oh, my sister came to visit. She agreed to watch the kids so that I could go to the market. I ran across Iolaus and decided to take him home."

"Iolaus?" Alcmene's heart skipped a beat as she thought of the man that had saved her and her unborn child. "You've really taken a shine to that little scoundrel haven't you?" she laughed. "Don't you think you have enough children of your own to look after?"

"I can't help it," Erythia admitted sheepishly. "I just feel so sorry for him. I mean he's what? Two, two and a half? Those parents of his . . . and I use that term lightly. They let him wander off into the marketplace alone while they sit in that shack and drink all day. I took him home and they didn't even know he'd been gone." Her voice rose as anger colored the words. "He's a sweet child and they don't deserve him. I should have taken him home with me . . . not like they'd notice he was missing."

"Erythia, you know the law wouldn't allow that . . . and what about Skouros? You know how he–"

"Skouros?! He doesn't even know about this child, Alcmene!" Erythia sighed and rubbed her distended belly distractedly. "Even when he's home, he's not home. I sometimes wonder if he even knows the girls' names. I doubt he'd notice another child."

"That still doesn't change the law," Alcmene's voice was gentle, but firm. "The boy belongs to his father in the law's eyes and it doesn't care if he's a drunken disgrace. He's a man, that's all it sees."

"I know. I know." Erythia sighed sadly. "Something just keeps telling me I should never have taken him back there."

* * *

Erythia knew she'd stayed too long. The sun was beginning to set and she was just passing Streyon and Laodice's shack. She spared the dilapidated structure a long look. She could just picture that sweet little boy curled up in a corner as his 'parents' drunk themselves into a stupor.

'I'm sorry, Iolaus. I wish I could take you away from that.' she thought sadly, just as a pain nearly caused her to double over. 'Oh no. Not now, Little One. Not now.'

Struggling on, her thoughts solely on reaching home now, she never noticed the large peacock eyes that appeared over the old shack – or the small flame that erupted from the top of the roof.

* * *

The large desk was piled high with scrolls; many more lying at its feet after falling to the floor. The man sitting behind the desk took no notice as more of the scrolls began to slide and drop. Brushing at the dark lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes, he rolled his broad shoulders, trying to work out the kinks.

He was pointedly ignoring the bearded man who was now standing on the other side of the desk, obviously waiting for some acknowledgment of his presence. The man's robes rustled as he shifted impatiently. Finally, he resorted to clearing his throat.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes."

"Then go away."

"Hades–"

"Don't 'Hades' me, Brother." Dark eyes flared as they finally left the scroll and fastened the other man with an angry glare. "This is your fault. You and your damn budget cuts–!"

"I'm sorry, Hades. Look, I'll get you an aide . . ." He took a look around, seeing all the piles of scrolls. "Or three."

Hades' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And just what do you expect in return?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I do need a favor."

* * *

"Erythia!" Her sister, Daphne's, voice rang out from the door of her home as she stumbled up the dirt walkway, holding her belly and back. "Lea! Go fetch the healer!"

She watched her eldest daughter run past as Daphne hurried to her side. Thankful for the support, she allowed herself to be led inside and to her bed.

By the time the healer arrived, the child was already coming. The older man aided her through the final stages of the birth and then placed the child on the bed at her feet, working to clear the infant's airways.

"It's a boy, Erythia! It's a boy!" Her sister exclaimed excitedly, before adding in a hushed tone. "He's so tiny."

Erythia smiled through her exhaustion, waiting to hear her son's first cries. After a few long moments had passed with no sound, she began to feel uneasy.

"Parsus? What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?" The unease turned to panic as the healer hesitated before turning to her with compassionate eyes. "No..."

"I'm sorry, Erythia. We must have judged your time wrong. The child was just not ready . . ."

"Nooo!" She was vaguely aware of Daphne enveloping her in her arms as she broke down, weeping.

* * *

Alcmene awoke slowly. Her body ached and she knew she'd probably overdid it the day before. As she sat up and reached for her clothes, she caught the odor of smoke drifting in her window. Puzzled, she hurried and dressed before heading outside. Surely one of the embers hadn't restarted in the ruins of the barn?

As she left the house, however, she could see smoke billowing just over the next ridge. Despite her body's protests, she headed off to see what was happening. As she neared, she could see a rapidly thinning crowd around what was once Streyon and Laodice's small shack, but was now nothing more than a smoldering pile of blackened wood.

"Oh, dear Zeus," she muttered quietly. Surely they'd gotten out . . .

"Well, those two drunks are certainly no loss." One of the women passing by was saying, giving her a disdainful look. "Two less pieces of trash cluttering up the landscape."

"Still," the woman walking alongside her, started. "It's a shame about the child."

Alcmene's face drained of color and she stood, staring in horror at the smoldering mess even as the rest of the crowd walked away. The child? Iolaus? Memories of a young man with golden hair, risking himself to save her, flashed through her mind. If the boy never got to grow up – what would become of her child? Would Callisto return and finish the job she started?

A pair of peacock eyes suddenly appeared in the sky over her, accompanied by cruel laughter that rang across the land even as they faded away.

"Hera!" she gasped and doubled over as pains began to spread through her abdomen. Falling to the ground, she sobbed in despair. The Queen of the Gods had killed an innocent child. A child that was fated to save 'Hercules' as he'd referred to her unborn son. How could she ever hope to protect this child from a goddess' wrath?

"Alcmene?" The familiar voice cut through her despair and she looked up to see Parsus looking down at her. The healer leaned down and touched her protruding abdomen. "What is it with you women? Think I got nothing better to do than go round birthing babies?" he teased kindly as he helped her to her feet. "Come, let's get you home."

* * *

Alcmene smiled down at the child in her arm. His big, aquamarine eyes were intent on her as she stroked his cheek. She couldn't help thinking how beautiful he was. He was only two days old, but was the size of a child a couple weeks older. There seemed to be an aura that surrounded him. It was very faint, but appeared to be the color of gold. 'Truly the son of the King of the Gods.'

"Your big brother, Iphicles, will be home tomorrow, Hercules. I can't wait for him to meet you." She couldn't help a sad sigh as she thought of her eldest son. He was living with Amphitryon's family; had been since her pregnancy was discovered. The boy had insisted on wanting to see the new baby, so Parsus had sent word and a messenger had delivered the reply earlier in the day.

The news was a mixed blessing. She loved her son and had fought to keep him. Unfortunately, the law was on her father-in-law's side. She hadn't seen him in six months and was overjoyed by the prospect of holding him. However, she was now thankful that he would be returning to his grandparents' home. She knew that Hera was against her and knowing that Iolaus would not live to come back and protect them again . . .

"Alcmene?!" The familiar voice called out to her just before Erythia peeked her head inside the door.

"Erythia? What in Zeus' name are you doing here?!" Alcmene scolded as her friend walked in, basket in hand. "Parsus said–"

"Oh, don't worry about Parsus!" Erythia looked down at Hercules and smiled. "He's gorgeous! Anyway, as I was saying, the fourth birth's much easier than the first." She nodded toward the babe in her friend's arms. "Or second. Besides, I've got someone here I want you to meet." Reaching into the basket, she pulled out a small, wriggling bundle.

"Oh, my goodness." Alcmene smiled down at the sleeping babe. "He's so tiny!" Looking down at Hercules, she compared their sizes. "Hard to believe he's a day older than Hercules."

"Well, his father's not the King of the Gods," the older woman laughed. "Parsus thinks he was born a bit too early."

"He's so beautiful. What's his name?"

Erythia paused, a trace of sadness in her eyes. "Iolaus."

"I-Iolaus?" Alcmene looked at the boy in shock. Could it be?

"I should never have taken him back there." the other woman whispered softly, obviously trying to hold back tears. Shaking herself, she looked back at Alcmene once more. "Parsus calls him the Miracle Baby. He was . . . stillborn. Parsus said he wasn't breathing or anything. Then suddenly, just as my sister was going to wrap him–" Her voice faltered and she took a steadying breath. "Suddenly he just began to cry." She pulled Iolaus closer, kissing one small cheek. "This morning, Parsus told me about the fire. He thinks Iolaus was born about the same time that . . ."

"You gave Iolaus a namesake. He can live on through your son." Alcmene was fighting tears of her own. "It wasn't your fault, Erythia. Believe me on this." The image of a pair of peacock eyes came unbidden to mind. Hera had failed. She'd been destined to fail. The proof was in her friend's arms. "Iolaus." It came out as a reverent whisper as she reached out to touch the baby and found herself caught in the gaze of two familiar blue eyes. "Everything's going to be just fine, now."

* * *

"Okay, the deal's done." Hades looked at his new aides with approval, then turned back to his brother. "One dying child's soul given to one still-born infant. Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hades."

"So, why are you still here? I thought you didn't like being around the dead?"

"I don't."

"Then why – Oh! Sis found out about your little scheme, huh?" Hades couldn't help smirking, then a thought occurred to him. "What's going to keep her from going after _this_ Iolaus?"

"I've put him under my protection. Of course, she contested my right, but Athena and Artemis backed me up. Seems they each have a stake in the matter where this child is concerned."

"And?"

"He's protected through his youth, after that he's on his own."

"Well, that's good for him, but what about you?"

"Me? Well, I've got my eye on this redhead in Mycenae . . ."

* * *

Two years later...

The baker set out her wares, making sure to put a couple pastries right near the edge of the counter. Standing back, she waited and smiled as a tiny hand reached up and grabbed one of the sweets. A moment later, the second was gone. Leaning over, she watched the little boy toddle away a few feet to where another toddler, a bit taller than the first, was standing by his mother. After a moment, the woman looked down and spotted her son eating the treat.

"Hercules, where did you get that?"

The woman that was with her looked down as well.

"Iolaus!"

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Different guy altogether."_ \-- Iolaus, Armageddon Now pt.2
> 
> ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤
> 
> I apologize to those who are sticklers for canon, though I do site the use of a loophole. LOL This all started because in my happy little corner of the universe, there is no two-years difference between the boys as stated in A.N.pt.2. I see Herc and Iolaus as soulmates right from the start. In 'Surprise' they said that Iolaus was the elder of the two and I've kept that premise in this story...he's less than a day older. ;)  
> 
> 
> ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤
> 
>   
> 


End file.
